rainbowmagicfanartfandomcom-20200215-history
Party of One
Jessie: Oh! Hi, Tamara... Tamara This is your singing telegram I hope it finds you well You're invited to a party 'Cause we think you're really swell Chewy's turning one year old So help us celebrate The cake will be delicious The festivities first-rate There will be games and dancing Bob for apples, cut a rug And when the party's over We'll gather 'round for a group hug No need to bring a gift Being there will be enough Birthdays mean having fun with friends Not getting lots of stuff It won't be the same without you So we hope that you say yes So, please, oh please R.S.V.P. And come, and be our guest! Tamara: voice Next time, I think I'll just pass out written invitations. Miley: Nice one! Now, let me show you how it's really done. Tamara: Hey, girls! Miley: Hey, Tamara! Lexi: Howdy! Tamara: squeal Just wanted to tell you how happy I am that you can make it to Chewy's party. Lexi: Are you kiddin'? Ah wouldn't have missed it for the world. Miley: Me neither. When Tamara throws a party, I am there! Ta-da! Tamara: Aw! It's just a boring old apple. Don't worry, there are plenty of other surprises in there. Miley: spits What kind of surprises? Tamara: I can't tell you that, silly. Then it wouldn't be a surprise. Destiny: This punch is simply divine. Is this the same recipe you used for your "Spring Has Sprung" party? Tamara: Nope! Something new. It's Chewy's favorite. Ooh, this is my jam! Tamara: Having fun? Jessie: A blast! Claudia: You always throw the best parties, Tamara. Tamara: They're always the best parties 'cause my best friends are always there! C'mon, everyfairy! Chewy wants to dance! Go, Chewy! It's your birthday! Go, Chewy! It's your birthday! Lexi: Hooie! Ah am beat! I haven't danced that much since... Well, since your last party. Thanks again for the invite! Miley: See ya later, birthday alligator! Destiny: Bravo for hosting yet another delightful soirée. Claudia: It's been lovely. Tamara: You sure you don't wanna stay? There's still some cake left. Jessie: Uh, I think I'm gonna pass. Great party though. We should do this again soon. Tamara: gasp We should do this again soon! Jessie: Oh! Hi, Pinki- Tamara: It's soon! Jessie: Pardon me? Tamara: You said we should have another party soon, and... it's soon! Here's your invitation! Jessie: "You're invited to ‘Chewy's After-Birthday' party. This afternoon at 3 o'clock." Tamara: All our bestest friends are invited, and there's gonna be dancing, and games, and cake, and ice-cream, and punch! Jessie: This afternoon? As in, this afternoon this afternoon? Tamara: Yes, indeedy! Jessie: Oh, gosh. I wish I could make it, but I've gotten a bit behind in my studies. I've really gotta hit the books. Tamara: I understand. Your studies come first. But don't worry, we'll be sure to save you some cake. Jessie: Please do. Tamara: Oh! And Jess, you shouldn't hit the books. You should really just read them. Jessie: I'll keep that in mind. Lexi: Huh? Oh, hi, Tamara! What brings you 'round these parts? Tamara: Who's ready to shake their hoof-thang?! It's an invitation to "Chewy's After-Birthday" party this afternoon. There's gonna be dancing, and games, and cake, and ice-cream, and punch! Lexi: This afternoon? A-as in, this afternoon this afternoon? Tamara: That's funny. That's just what Jess said, and the answer is, "Yes! It's this afternoon!" Lexi: Uh, well, ah... ah... uh... ah don't think I can make it 'cause... uh... ah have to... uh... uh, you know what? Ah... uh... pick apples! Yep, apples! 'Cause that's what we do! With the... apples. We, uh... pick 'em! chuckle gulp Tamara: Okey-dokey-lokey! A party is still a party, even if there are only three guests. Lexi: sigh Jessie: grunts Anything else I can do for you, most beautiful one? Destiny: sniff whimper Hmm... perhaps you could take a bath. How do I put this delicately? You smell like a rotten apple core that's been wrapped in moldy hay, and dipped in dragon perspiration. Jessie: sigh Destiny: Ooh! Love the new hat. Very modern. What's the occasion? Tamara: Chewy's after-birthday party is this afternoon. I'm delivering the invitations. Destiny: The party is this afternoon? As in, this afternoon this afternoon? Tamara: It's so strange. Everyfairy keeps saying that. Destiny: Oh... do they? Tamara: I know it's short notice, but we had such a great time at his birthday party, I thought we could have even more fun at his after-birthday party. Destiny: And I'm sure that we would, but I'm going to have to decline. I have to... wash my hair! Tamara: Don't be silly, your hair doesn't look dirty. Destiny: It doesn't? Tamara: Nope! Destiny: See? belch Dirty! I have to go! Tamara: Huh... No Jess, no Lexi, no Destiny. Oh well, a party is still a party even with only two guests. Miley: This afternoon? Claudia: As in...? Tamara: Yes! As in, this afternoon this afternoon! Miley: Oh, man! We'd love to, but... we're... house-sitting this afternoon. Tamara: sigh Both of you? Claudia: It's... uh... a big house. Miley: Uh, look at the time! We'd really better get going. Tamara: Wait! Maybe I could bring you some after-birthday cake and ice-cream. Who're you house-sitting for? Miley: Harry. Tamara: Harry? Miley: Yeah, I don't think you know him. Tamara: That's strange. I know just about everyfairy around here. Claudia: He's... a bear. Tamara: A bear? Miley: Yup! He's a bear all right, and he'll be pretty upset if we don't get over to his house soon. Tamara: Wait! There's a bear around here who lives in a house? Claudia: It's, uh, really more of a cave. Miley: But he's fixed up the place so much it feels like a house. Claudia: And, uh, he wants us to look after his house... uh, cave... while he's, uh... Miley: A-at the beach! Tamara: He's vacationing at the beach? Miley: Yup! He loves to... Claudia: Miley Collect sea shells! ...Play beach volleyball! ...Collect volleyballs! Miley: Claudia Play beach volleyball! ...Collect sea shells! ...Play sea shells! Miley: Gotta go! Tamara: Something strange is definitely going on around here, Chewy. Sure, Miley and Claudia had to house-sit for that vacationing bear, but what are the chances all my other friends would have plans this afternoon too? Destiny has to wash her hair? Lexi has to pick apples? Jess is behind on her studies, and has to hit the books? The more I think about it, the more those are starting to sound like... gasp excuses! Tamara: That doesn't look like studying... or hitting! Zara: Ooh! You must be here for... Jessie: Shh! Is Tamara around? Zara: Oh, I don't think so. Jessie: Good. I don't wanna her to know anything about this. Zara: Yes, of course. I'll be right back. Tamara: But... we're friends. What wouldn't Jess want me to know anything about? gasp She's coming back. Zara: There you go. Jessie: Thanks, and remember, not a word to Tamara. Hey! What's with the tin can? yelp Tamara: Time to get to the bottom of things! gasp I think our cover's been blown! We'll need a new disguise. Destiny: She didn't see you at the sweet shop, did she? Jessie: I don't think so. Destiny: Oh, good. I'd hate for her to ruin everything. Jessie: Me too. Destiny: Have you seen her? Claudia: Not since this morning. Destiny: Me neither. Can you believe she was planning on throwing an after-birthday party today? Claudia: I'm just glad I was able to come up with an excuse for why I couldn't be there. Destiny: Me too! This is obviously going to be so much better. Claudia: As long as we keep her from finding out about it, it will. Destiny: whispering See you later! Claudia: gasp scream Tamara: I thought everyfairy loved my parties. Miley: Hi, Tamara! Uh-oh! Tamara: Miley! Wait! Miley: Phew... Tamara: Where're you going?! Miley: Ah! shriek Tamara: What's the real reason you didn't want to come to Chewy's party?! Miley: grunt Tamara: What's in those bags?! Miley: Lexi! We have a problem! Lexi: gasp Tamara: I know you're IN THERE! Lexi: Oh! Howdy, pardn'r! Tamara: Mind if I... take a look inside the barn? Lexi: No! Uh, I mean, yes, I mean... you can't come in here! Tamara: Miley just went in there. Lexi: Oh, well, she was just bringin' in some... supplies! Yup, supplies for the...renovation! Fixin' up the whole thing, top to bottom... uh, lots of construction goin' on in there right now. Miley: whispering You heard her! Construction! mimicking noises of various construction tools Lexi: Yup! Construction! That's my story, and I'm stickin' to it. laugh Tamara: Okey... dokey... lokey. Lexi: sigh of fairies sigh in relief Tamara: Secrets and lies! It's all secrets and lies with those fairies! They're up to something, Chewy! Something they don't want me to know about! Well, I'm gonna know about it! I'm gonna know about it big time! And I know just who's gonna tell me all about it. Tell me all about it BIG TIME! Brooke: Wow! Nice spread! Tamara: It's all yours, Brooke. All you have to do is talk. Brooke: That's it? Oh, you got it. Okay... uh, beautiful weather we're having, eh? I love sunny spring day, don't you? The birds chirpin' and the flowers bloomin'. Tamara: No, no, no. Talk about our friends. Brooke: Oh? Okay. Let's see, there's Brooke. She's a total brainiac. Good with magic. A real brainiac. And then you got Destiny. Total knock-out. Jess seems to think I don't even have a chance with her, but... eh, what does she know? Let's see. There's... there's Claudia, an innocent fairy who's afraid of heights. Heh, what's up with that? Tamara: Grr! No! You're not understanding me! I want you to confess! Brooke: Confess? Tamara: Confess! Brooke: I'm the one who spilled juice all over Jess's copy of Magical Mysteries and Practical Potions! Tamara: And? Brooke: And I'm the one who used up all the hot water in Fairyville yesterday when I took a seven-hour bubble bath! Tamara: Aaand? Jessie: And sometimes... when no one's around... I do this: Lookin' good, Jessie! Lookin' real good! Tamara: No! No! No! NO! Jessie: W-What you wanna hear? Tell me what you want me to say, and I'll say it! Tamara: Tell me that my friends are all lying to me and avoiding me because they don't like my parties, and they don't want to be my friends anymore! panting Jessie: Your friends are all lying to you and avoiding you 'cause they don't like your parties and they don't want to be your friends anymore! Tamara: Ah-ha! I knew it! deflating noise Oh no, my friends don't like my parties and they don't want to be my friends anymore. Jessie: Uh... so... eating noises [On My Own] Tamara: sigh Tamara: Thank you all so much for coming! It means so much to Chewy. Tamara voicing a bucket of turnips: Could I have some more punch? Tamara: Well, of course you can have some more punch, Mr. Turnip. twang Tamara voicing a pile of rocks: This is one great party! You really outdone yourself! Tamara: Why, thank you, Rocky. Tamara voicing a clump of lint: I'm having a delightful time as well. Tamara: I'm so glad Sir Lintsalot. ding Tamara voicing a bag of flour: Might I trouble you for anozer slice of cake? Tamara: Anything for you, Madame Le Flour Tamara [as Rocky]: I'm just glad none of them fairies showed up. Tamara: Oh, they're not so bad. string instrument whine Rocky: Not so bad? Please! They're a buncha losers! Tamara: Oh, c'mon now. "Losers" might be a little strong, dont'cha think? Sir Lintsalot: After the way they treated you? I say "losers" isn't strong enough. Tamara: Well, it was pretty rude... Madame Le Flour: Pretty rude? It was downright deespicable! Tamara: It was, wasn't it? Mr. Turnip: If I were you, I wouldn't speak to them ever again. Tamara: You know what? I'm not gonna speak to them ever again. And I'm not gonna invite them to another party as long as I live! They don't deserve tobe invited to my parties. plink Not after the way they've been acting. Madame Le Flour: clapping Deeespicable! Sir Lintsalot: Such losers! Madame Le Flour: Yes, zat's right. Tamara [as Mr. Turnip]: Well done. Tamara [as Sir Lintsalot]: Yeah! Tamara [as Rocky]: You show 'em! knock knock Tamara: Who could that be? Miley: Hey there, Tamara! Sorry I was in such a rush earlier. Had some place to be and couldn't slow down and say, "Hello." You know how it goes. Tamara: I know how it goes, all right! Miley: Yeah... so, why don't you come with me over to Sweet Apple Acres? Tamara: No thanks. I'm spending time with my real friends. Isn't that right, Madame Le Flour?' Tamara'' [as '''Madame Le Flour']: Oui! Zat iz correct, madame. Miley: Uh... Tamara? Tamara: Another slice of cake, Sir Lintsalot? Tamara [as Sir Lintsalot]: I'd love one. Miley: Aaallrighty. What do you say we get out of Creepytown and head over to Lexi's... Tamara [as Mr. Turnip]: She's not going anywhere. Tamara: I most certainly am not. I'm having a wonderful time right here. Miley: You should really just come with me. Tamara [as Rocky]: You heard the lady! She ain't goin' nowheres, chump! Miley: Who you calling a chump, chump?! Ugh... That's it. Party's over. Come on, Tamara! Tamara: No! Miley: Tamara, let's go! Tamara: I said, NO! Miley: You... grunts have to... come with... me! Tamara: No... I... DON'T! Miley: Oh, you wanna do this the hard way?! We'll do this the hard way! Miley: panting We're... here... Jessie, Lexi, Destiny, and Claudia: '''unison Surprise! '''Claudia: I really thought she'd be more excited. Tamara: Excited? EXCITED? Why would I be excited to attend my own farewell party?! Jessie: Farewell party? Tamara: Yes! You don't like me anymore, so you decided to kick me out of the group and throw a great, big party to celebrate! A "Farewell to Tamara" party! Lexi: Why in the world would you think we didn't like you anymore, sugarcube? Tamara: Why? Why? WHY? Because you've been lying to me and avoiding me all day, that's why! Miley: Uh, yeah! Because we wanted your party to be a surprise. Destiny: We've been planning this party for such a long time. We had to make excuses for why we couldn't attend Chewy's party, so that we could get everything ready for yours. Jessie: If this is a farewell party, why does the cake I picked up from Sugarcube Corner say, "Happy Birthday, Tamara?" Tamara: squeak Because it's my birthday! Ooh, how could I have forgot my own birthday? sigh in relief Tamara: And you like me so much you decided to throw me a surprise party! Destiny: That's what we've been trying to tell you, darling. Tamara: You girls are the best friends ever! How could I have ever doubted you? Jessie: It's okay, Tamara. It could have happened to any of us. Miley: Uh-huh! It sure would. Claudia: Don't worry about it. Miley: I'm just glad I haven't been replaced by a bucket of turnips. Jessie: Huh?! Miley: You don't wanna know. Lexi: All right, girls! Enough of this gab. Let's party! Jessie: Dear Princess Demi, I am writing to you from the most delightful party. I'm not only having a great time with my friends, but also was given the opportunity to learn a valuable lesson about friendship. Always expect the best from your friends, and never assume the worst. Rest assured that a good friend always has your best interests at heart. Your faithful student, Jessie. Tamara: You girls wouldn't mind if we celebrated Chewy's after-birthday party too, would you? His party was cut short, and he's pretty upset about it. Claudia: Oh, definitely. Destiny: Aww, he was upset? Lexi: Uh-huh, sure! Miley: For Chewy, yeah! Jessie: Yeah, why not? Let's have a party for Chewy. giggles Category:Transcripts Category:My Little Pony Crossover Category:Fan Art